He's not nice, is amazing
by Affy black
Summary: Era el único capaz de entenderla y Effy lo sabía, porque lo que pasaba por su cabeza asustaría a cualquiera, excepto a Tony. Ahora ella creía que él iba a venir porque no podía fallarle. Porque aunque su vida se iba a la basura, él seguía allí.


**Titulo: **He's not nice, is amazing.

**Summary: **Tony era el único capaz de entenderla un poco y Effy no se sentía capaz de hablar abiertamente con nadie que no fuera él, porque lo que pasaba por su cabeza asustaría a cualquiera, excepto a Tony. Ahora ella sabía que él iba a venir porque no podía fallarle. Porque a pesar de que su vida se estaba yendo a la basura él seguía allí.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es de mi propiedad.

**Nota: **Situado al final de la 4ta Temporada por lo que tiene Spoilers de la misma. Por cierto, la primera parte es un fragmento de la segunda temporada (capitulo de Effy)

* * *

><p><strong>He's not nice, is amazing.<strong>

_-Tu hermano es muy lindo._

_Effy entrecerró los ojos y observó a la muchacha que tenía delante con aburrimiento._

_-No es lindo, es alucinante. –repuso. – Lo atropelló un autobús, ¿Sabes? Tuvo que aprender a hacerlo todo de nuevo. Como nadar, como escribir, como ser mi hermano…_

_La tal Pandora asintió y cambió el tema rápidamente._

* * *

><p>De eso ya había pasado largo tiempo, pero para Effy, Tony seguía siendo el mismo tipo alucinante e increíble, no sólo por haberse repuesto del golpe de un autobús, no por haber conseguido entrar a una gran universidad y no por lograr que todo saliera siempre como quería, sino porque Tony era sin duda el único capaz de entenderla un poco. Ella no se sentía capaz de hablar abiertamente con nadie más que no fuera él, porque lo que pasaba por su cabeza asustaría a cualquiera, excepto a Tony.<p>

Tal vez no estaba siempre allí como ella quisiera, pero cuando lo necesitaba enserio, cuando las cosas ya no podían ir peor, era cuando se dignaba a aparecer y de pronto todo de nuevo parecía simple, aunque en realidad estuviera jodido de veras. Ahora Effy sabía que Tony iba a venir. Lo sentía dentro porque él no podía fallarle. Porque a pesar de sentir que su vida se estaba yendo a la basura, y de creer que ya nada importaba, él seguía estando allí. Él estaba.

Cuando Elizabeth era niña ella quería ser como su hermano mayor, quien era el chico más inteligente del mundo que se enfrentaba a sus padres sin problemas y que era capaz de hacer TODO por su hermanita. Sin embargo Effy jamás pudo ser como Tony, porque él tenía gente a quien amar. El tenía a sus amigos y tenía a su novia Michelle, y ella nunca tuvo a nadie más que a él. Nunca fue capaz de amar a nadie más tanto. Ni siquiera a sus padres…

Por eso ella sentía que estaba descompuesta o defectuosa, porque era incapaz de amar de verdad sin lastimar en el proceso. Quizá por eso había dejado de hablar, para evitar hacer daño y de paso que le hicieran daño a ella.

Hacer como que nada pasó. Pero pasó. Pasó y afortunadamente todo había terminado ya, aunque no de la mejor manera posible.

-¡Effy!

La aludida se giró para ver a la persona que la llamaba y casi rueda los ojos al ver de quien se trataba. Pandora corría a toda velocidad hacia ella con su cabello rubio en unas trenzas infantiles y tropezándose con sus propios pies. La chica Stonem no le respondió, sólo giró sus ojos y continuó contemplando el agua de la bahía. No le sorprendía que Panda supiera donde estaba, después de todo ya una vez la había seguido hasta allí cuando se enteró que sus padres se separaban.

-Effy, ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

Effy se obligó a sí misma a no gritarle que la dejara en paz. Estaba harta de esa actitud.

-Eso es mentira. –murmuró. –Todos están en su puto rollo. Thomas y tú preparándose para irse juntos a la universidad, Katie con su trabajo, JJ con su novia, Emily y Naomi listas para su viaje de pareja feliz… -le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. –Es como si no les importara una mierda. ¡Freddie se ha muerto, Pandora! –gritó con desesperación. –Al único que le importa es a Cook y para joderla, está preso.

Pandora bajó su mirada y se sentó junto a su amiga, quien la seguía ignorando.

-No digas eso, a todos nos duele, Effy. –aseguró la rubia. –Y nos preocupamos por ti…

-¡Si lo que tanto les preocupa es que vuelva a cortarme las putas venas, dejen de joder porque no voy a hacerlo! –chilló sin aguantar las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos. Se obligó a sí misma a no volver a llorar y sacó una botella de vodka de su bolsa. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas y si seguía, iba a quedarse seca. Vacía.

La salida simple sería, como sus amigos intuían, matarse. Pero no iba a hacerlo, y no porque le faltaran ganas, o agallas, sino porque no sería algo que Freddie quisiera. A él le gustaría que ella demostrara su fortaleza y aguantara. Si ella simplemente muriera él estaría muy decepcionado.

-No es eso, Eff. –continuó Pandora que intentaba darle la mano, pero su amiga la evitaba. –Todos sufrimos con la muerte de Freddie, pero la vida sigue y tu vida debe seguir también.

-Mi vida no va a seguir, Panda. –musitó Effy. –Así que vete y déjame tranquila.

Pandora no se movió e intentó arrebatarle a Effy su botella, pero ésta no lo permitía. La rubia se veía desesperada por intentar ayudar a su amiga, quien en realidad parecía no querer ser ayudada.

-¿No la oíste? Que te vayas.

Ambas chicas miraron con asombro al apuesto muchacho que caminaba hacia ellas. Effy no necesitó hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba. Esa voz era tan inconfundible como ninguna otra y aunque se viera unos centímetros más alto, o con más musculatura que la última vez que lo había visto, los ojos azules y su rostro seguían intactos.

Pandora, intimidada por la forma en la que el muchacho le había hablado, decidió levantarse y marcharse no muy segura. Effy encendió un nuevo cigarrillo mientras tanto.

-Tony. –susurró mirándolo de reojo. –Has venido.

Tony sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tan mal estás? –cuestionó haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz sonara serena, pero en realidad había tantas cosas que quería decir al mismo tiempo…

Effy no supo que contestar, por lo que llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios e inhaló el humo de una manera lenta y pausada, dejándolo salir con delicadeza, como si para ella se tratara de un arte toda esa mierda de fumar.

-Supongo que eso significa que peor de lo que imaginé. –intuyó Tony.

Y Effy no necesita asentir porque ella lo sabe así como él. Tony Stonem es el único que la conoce a pesar de todo. Y eso probablemente nunca cambie.

-Nunca voy a volver a enamorarme mientras viva. –concluye Effy, dándole un sorbo a la botella, y esta vez Tony sí es capaz de arrebatársela de una y dejarla tras ellos. Su hermana lo mira con los ojos llorosos, porque aun tiene atoradas las lágrimas que no se atrevió a derramar frente a Pandora. –Jamás volveré a ser tan débil. Debí saberlo antes, no estoy diseñada para amar, y cuando lo hago, todo se va a la mierda.

Tony pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hermana menor y ésta, sin poder oponer resistencia, recarga su cabeza en su pecho. Su hermano le ha quitado el cigarrillo de los dedos y ahora es él quien le da las últimas caladas. Effy sigue esforzándose por no llorar.

-Tú no eres débil, joder. –suelta Tony.

Y Effy casi se ríe.

-¡Me volví loca, Tone! –exclamó la muchacha. -¡El amor me enloqueció! Huí tantas veces que no soy capaz de contarlas, lastimé a tantas personas que sólo intentaron quererme, desquité mi ira y mi dolor con quienes no se lo merecían y quise quitarme la vida. ¡Así que no vengas a decirme que no soy débil, porque no tienes ni una puta idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar!

Y Tony suspira.

-Eso no es culpa tuya, es mía. –aseguró el joven. –Debí haber estado aquí y no lo estuve, ¿Qué clase de hermano soy? –tira la colilla del cigarrillo al agua sin importarle una mierda. –Eres la única, Effy, que alguna vez me importó de verdad y ahora mírate. Ya no soy capaz de reconocerte.

Su hermana por fin estalló y soltó el mar de lágrimas que tenía atorado desde hace un buen rato.

-No debería de haber empezado a hablar de nuevo. –murmuró Effy. –Soy destructiva y no puedo lidiar ni con mis propios sentimientos. Ni con el amor ni con el odio. –sollozó. -¿Por qué no fui yo a quién asesinaron y no a él? –se pregunta con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Tony lo aprieta con más fuerza.

-Porque tú eres Effy Stonem. –dice él. –Y nada puede destruirte a excepción de tú misma.

Effy niega con la cabeza.

-El podría haberme destruido. –alegó la chica. –Lo amaba tanto que Freddie pudo ser mi perdición. Y lo fue, de hecho. Se convirtió en mi más grande locura.

Anthony Stonem en ese momento besó su coronilla.

-El amor se trata de cometer locuras. –confesó Tony. –Aunque siendo quien eres, era de esperarse que esa locura fuera en grandes masas. –sonrió un poco. –Eres más lista que el resto de las personas, Eff. Es de esperarse que también seas más incomprendida y más intensa.

Ella no respondió, sólo hipó y secó sus lágrimas en los brazos de su hermano.

-Y eres muy joven para decir que no volverás a amar nunca. –opinó el universitario. –Cuando las heridas sanen, podrás ver las cosas más claramente.

Effy lo miró a los ojos.

-Si Michelle muriera, ¿Podrías amar a alguien más? –le cuestionó.

Tony respondió al instante.

-Tal vez. –admitió. –Pero eso no significa que será con la misma fuerza. –añadió acariciando el espeso y enmarañado cabello de Effy. –Sin embargo nunca querré a nadie como te quiero a ti, por eso estoy aquí. No quiero que te hundas sin luchar primero.

Effy secó su rostro y decidida a no volver a llorar, abrazó a Tony y se puso de pie.

-Vamos a casa. –dijo su hermano. –Mamá está preocupada.

La chica asintió y lo tomó de la mano para que le dirigiera. Hace mucho que Effy había dejado de llamar hogar a su casa. Ese era sólo un sitio donde podía dormir todo lo que quisiera y donde su madre siempre le tenía la comida a sus horas. Pero ahora, con Tony allí, creía que podía volver a llamarlo hogar, aunque sea un tiempo.

-Te quiero. –murmuró Effy sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

-Lo sé. –respondió Tony. –Te quiero también.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :)<p>

Amo a los hermanos Stonem, sobre todo a Effy, y me gusta intentar meterme en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Lo que Tony dice es sin duda lo que yo creo, que Effy es más lista y diferente que la mayoría, por eso sus emociones son más intensas y fuertes, tanto que no puede controlarlas.

Como habrán visto, Cook sigue con vida, aunque en la carcél, por lo que el odiado Dr. Foster no corrió con la misma suerte.

Otra cosa, no quería que pareciera que los demás se hubieras olvidado de la muerte de Fred, pero ya ha pasado tiempo y como dice Pandora, la vida sigue, aunque Effy no quiera o no pueda verlo.

En fin, gracias por haber leído. Un beso!

Chaoooo.


End file.
